saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovan (SAO:ToD)
Ovan is the former guild master of the Twilight Brigade, and one of the few players that rivaled Heathcliff, the avatar of Akihiko Kayaba. Since the death of Shino's Avatar, he has disappeared, and was found only once by Haseo after becoming the fearsome Terror of Death. He is a major character in the story, "Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death." Appearance Ovan, strangely, has always been seen wearing the same equipment, and has never stated why. He is dressed mostly in blue tones, with traces of leather scattered throughout his outfit coupled with a long, flowing blue scarf. He wears a pair of orange sunglasses and his left arm is encased in a huge metal cylinder equipped with a lock, as if hiding something. His hair is short and is blue like his clothes. His IRL appearance has yet to be seen. Personality Calm, collected, Ovan is arguably one of the few people in Sword Art Online in its entirety to never linger on the prospect of dying in the game, instead focusing entirely on the safety of his guild, in spite of its short number, and clearing the game. He is kind, helping other players that are otherwise in a tough spot, and even helped Haseo, who was introverted and refused to associate with others. According to Shino, his charisma draws in many to his side, and is very much like a father. This is true in real life, as he once revealed that he has a daughter. As a powerful player, he is unconcerned with PKers, however he is known to be quite cryptic, disappearing for varying periods of time. He does not lie, but often speaks in half-truths and never fully reveals the truth, leaving others to make their judgements. Most of the time, he doesn't even correct them. History Not much about Ovan's life in reality is known, other than that he has a ten year old daughter named Aina, who he had when he was fifteen. How this happened has not been elaborated, and the status of Aina's mother is unknown. He has stated that the reason he first played SAO was "to make Aina smile." Since the Death Game began, he had quickly formed the Twilight Brigade guild, and recruited two players; one was Shino, who was known for her kind and caring nature for nursing players out in the field, and Haseo, a loner who caught his interest. Since the formation of the guild, they helped other guilds in clearing the floors, though Ovan mysterious disappeared sometime after the boss of the 25th floor was defeated. Not long afterwards, Shino's avatar had been slain at the hands of "Tri-Edge," and Haseo, hellbent on revenge, began to slaughter PK after PK, soon becoming known as the fearsome Terror of Death. Ovan was last seen by Haseo at the entrance to the Black Iron Palace, where he informed his former subordinate that "Tri-Edge" was at the church that housed the Monument of Life. Relationships Shino Nanao Shino was the first person that Ovan recruited, and is arguably considered to be his second-in-command. The two share an explicit trust with one another, as despite his disappearances at times, she always has faith that he would return. Shino is also the only person whom he ever told about his place in the real world, as well as the reason why he played SAO. Ryou Misaki The player of the avatar Haseo, and the second member of Ovan's guild. Haseo and Ovan share a strong bond, with the former holding a high degree of respect. At present, Haseo holds Ovan partially responsible for Shino's death, but still considers him one of the few friends he has in SAO. Ovan, meanwhile, recognizes a great deal of potential in Haseo, telling him to hone his abilities and seek out "Tri-Edge." Akihiko Kayaba Ovan was one of the few people who was capable of fighting on par with Kayaba's in-game avatar Heathcliff, a feat which astonishes many. The latter is curious about him, especially when he notices the unusual piece of equipment on his left arm. "Tri-Edge" Not much is unknown about the two's relationship, other than that "Tri-Edge" has been seeking him out for some reason or another. Ovan also appears to be aware of what "Tri-Edge" actually is, referring to the mysterious PKer as an "it," not a "he." Skeith As shown in a flashback caused by Skeith when merging with Haseo's data, Ovan has encountered the AI once, and showed open hostility towards him, apparently possessing a great deal of disdain and rage towards him. Ovan, however, greets the AI as if it were a friend, raising questions as to how much Ovan knows about the "Waves." Abilities Encounter with Skeith * Level: 56 * HP: 9.025 * Main Equipment: ** Unnamed Armor, Sword of the Brave, Unknown Equipment During the early portion of Sword Art Online, Ovan was a powerful player. Calm and cool, both on and off the battlefield, he is known to never underestimate his opponent, and attacks fiercely, never allowing an opportunity to attack slip by. He is easily able to read his opponents, and has an incredible reaction time, which puts him on an even level with even Kirito at the time. Since his disappearance after certain events, it is unknown how powerful he is, but he was able to fight off Skeith, who's abilities allow it to break the limits of the game. He also possesses a rare weapon known as the Sword of the Brave, which increases defense by 10%, and attack power by 15%. Skills Trivia * According to Kayaba, Ovan's unnamed equipment on his left arm has enough data to fill up at least the first ten floors of Aincrad. * Currently, it is unknown what level Ovan is at present when Haseo obtains Skeith. * In the source material in which he appears in, Aina is either Ovan's little sister or daughter. In the story, she is his daughter, who he had when he was still in middle school. * Due to the nature of the story, Ovan, along with Haseo, Shino and Atoli are the only characters from their source material, .hack//G.U., who are set to appear in Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death. Category:Male Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player